User talk:Toughpigs
Portal Can we find a better TMS portal pic? The one you've got there now looks washed out and it's hard to tell what it is. All the other pictures have clear faces of the characters. —Scott (talk) 03:28, 27 May 2009 (UTC) : Yeah, you're right. I like having the arches from the opening, but it does look kind of washed out. I put in another option, from the first album cover. Do you like that one? If not, then we'll use the one that you made. -- Danny (talk) 05:00, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Guest Star categories Hey, Danny! I saw your note that the numerical Muppet Show list needs to be in alphabetical order. Since we already have Category:Muppet Show Guest Stars, do you want to link those 2 pages together, or do you want to rework the numerical page? -- Ken (talk) 03:13, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I was just talking about the portal gallery we were putting at the top of the page. We won't be changing the articles themselves at all -- we just want to create a gallery at the top that lets people browse the episodes by guest star. -- Danny (talk) 03:16, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:20, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::P.S. I just ran across the Fairyland page! Have you ever been there? It sounds like fun! -- Ken (talk) 03:52, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Title: Local list users Hi, Danny. The head title for says "Local list users". This doesn't seem like the best title to me. Are the developers the people who modify the titles for special pages? Wouldn't it be acceptable to change it to something more grammatical, like "Local list of users", or simply "Users" (like on the main Wikipedia)? Thanks, [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 22:08, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :You're right, it's not great... But it's not a very important page, so it hasn't been a priority to change it. -- Danny (talk) 03:17, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Hi, Danny! And a happy Memorial Day Wiki Weekend to you! Can you erase Sandbox:Sesame Street Discography3? We now have two complete discographies (Muppet and Sesame) using the new layout, so I can use those for reference when I convert all the other record pages. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 01:15, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Question How are you finding all those random people to discuss Muppet stuff with on Twitter? -- Ken (talk) 23:32, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :You can do a search for whatever words you're interested in... So every once in a while, I search for "muppet" or "sesame street", and I can find people who are talking about those things. It's cool; you should make an account. -- Danny (talk) 01:30, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::I'm afraid to; then I'd never get off my computer! -- Ken (talk) 05:56, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Grover costume What's this from? —Scott (talk) 15:47, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :It's from the Sea World website: here. -- Danny (talk) 16:15, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Cleaning Out the Sandbox Hey, Danny, is it okay if I ask to have the first 2 Sandbox SS Discographies deleted? You made the first one to see what 2 covers per line look like, and you made the second one when we were talking about if we should put the SS Live CD's at the end, or in order inside the main list. By the way, I was going to wait a few days, and if everybody's okay with the new layout that you and I were working on, I'm going to rip the SS Discography apart and put it back together over the weekend, when I'll have time to do the whole thing at once. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:13, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Okay! I deleted them. I can't wait to see what you come up with... -- Danny (talk) 02:26, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::Well, it's pretty much done, but I wanted to clarify something. I know you don't want to link years, so does that mean it's okay to link years on each item's page only, but not on gallery pages? I know there are other book pages that have years linked on them, and I wanted to get a consistent policy on the Policy page, so new people will know when to link years. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 18:11, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, we need to talk about dates -- we've been inconsistent for a while. I'll start a conversation on Current events... -- Danny (talk) 18:36, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::::By the way, I had a fit of creativity, and I finally got around to writing an essay on the Muppet Discography. Do you think you or Scott could come up with a picture like the SS one? -- Ken (talk) 19:57, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Wow, that's fantastic! I'm not good with the creative pictures, but I put the first TMS LP at the top... I think that looks good, at least until somebody can come up with something better. -- Danny (talk) 19:59, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 20:08, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Please Answer My Question Dear Danny, about one week ago, I asked you a question. I have yet to get an answer. The question is down below titled "Another Goof with Another Goof". Answering questions, but not answering mines makes me feel bad and I'm nobody. I'm trying not to be rude and if you can, please answer the question because I want your opinion on what I just brought up. Thank you! Chris14 8:28, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, Chris -- I just didn't understand the question. Are you asking me whose head it was? -- Danny (talk) 01:45, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you, Danny for finally hearing my call! Sorry the question didn't make since, I thought it was clear and simple! However, if you have The Muppet Take Manhattan, watch the opening number, you'll probably see another head pop up in front of Camilla the Chicken. Whose head could you believe it is? I think Jerry Nelson's head. User talk:Chris14 02:41 18 May 2009 (UTC) :If you can't tell whose head it is, then I won't be able to either. If you can't tell whose head it is, then it's okay to just write that you see a puppeteer's head. You shouldn't guess. You should also post a screenshot so that other people can see it too. -- Danny (talk) 03:44, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Category button Hey, I saw that you were playing with the placement of the category button. I don't see the buttons turned on for Muppet yet, although it may be a caching issue. Anyway, I found a solution that I really like, a couple weeks ago. Check it out here. —Scott (talk) 16:26, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :No, I put the css in and then got distracted and didn't turn it on yet. :) The thing on Superman is cool; how did you do that? -- Danny (talk) 16:33, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for finding out about Silly Songs! I hadn't heard anything in so long, I was just about to give up hope for new CD's! This made my night! That, and finding out that the Sesame Street Fever album went Gold! -- Ken (talk) 04:17, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Yay, I'm glad I brought you good news! -- Danny (talk) 06:36, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Albino Muppets Did they really sell those all-white versions of Elmo, Cookie Monster and Big Bird in Japan? I thought they were pictures of prototypes or unfinished pieces at first! Freaky. -- Ken (talk) 02:15, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :No, that's a real style that they use in Japan! The Disney Store does stuff like that in the US -- they'll have all-white or all-pale-blue versions of Mickey Mouse and Stitch. Sababa even made an all-white Santa Kermit in 2003. -- Danny (talk) 02:17, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::Interesting. Let me know if you ever run across a white Ernie and Bert! -- Ken (talk) 02:52, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Another Goof with Another Goof Hi, Danny (Toughpigs), it's been ages since I edited anything on Muppet Wiki. I've been busy on other things so welcome me back! While I was watching The Muppets Take Manhattan, I, of coruse, saw Frank Oz's head behind Miss Piggy at the beginning, but I noticed something else. I saw another puppeteer's head behind Miss Piggy and in front of Camilla the Chicken. I think Jerry Nelson's head, but I can't tell. Let me know so this can be notified. User talk:Chris14 9:17, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Creature Shop actors Hey! We're probably stalled right now, waiting for Brad to really respond to the sandbox, but how do you feel now about actors in non-Henson Creature Shop effects films? I agree James Cromwell isn't the greatest page in the world, but I confess I like using those pages (like Michael J. Pollard, which I am fond of) as another realm to connections. Geeky, I know, but more than half those listed on Dr. Who are acquired this way. Plus, now that we have a M*A*S*H page, I have a screengrab of Kellye Nakahara (Nurse Kellye) from Doctor Dolittle I've been saving. But I don't want to add something that could get nuked (and in that area, as opposed to a half dozen or so with Sid or Pajanimals, scores of pages would be affected). So just checking if you still feel strongly about it or if it was momentary irritation and picking weakest examples. If not, would it matter if they were in more than one Creature Shop-effects movie? And even if a mass purge is underway, I thought of a possible compromise, but in cases like Dr. Who, it could make things slightly unwieldy. Outside of connecting so and so, the best part is the often amusing (or at least I try to find ones that amuse me) screengrabs, and we could just do it in gallery format noting their connection to the referenced production and to the Creature Shop, but that could be hard to really organize. Possibly a gallery on the relevant film page, which often aren't that interesting anyway, and then link to that from the M*A*S*H or Star Trek page or whatever? Just throwing stuff out there. -- 03:02, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't know, really. If it were entirely up to me personally and what I think is right for the wiki, then yeah, I'd probably get rid of them. Like we were talking about in the Current events conversation, I don't really see what Jason Barry has to do with the Muppets. On the other hand, you really like those pages, and I like you, and you do fantastic things on the wiki. So we talk about it. :I think the best way to figure this stuff out is to work some more on the When to make pages sandbox, and see if we can come up with some reasonable standards. When you look at that page, it starts to make sense. :We don't want to make pages for the voices in Livin' It Up with the Bratz... but that's in the same category as Lost in Space and Loch Ness, and we have pages for William Hurt and Harris Yulin. So -- if those are okay, are Bratz voices relevant? -- Danny (talk) 03:49, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::Jason Barry is kind of in a different category since it's MirrorMask and was there mainly as a Henson Company thing (and while I kind of dig it, I'm cool with you on that). I think Bratz is less of a problem (we don't even have a page for the thing) if we don't deem the characters as Creatures, and they don't seem to be, whereas the live actors appeared either directly with or in the same context as creatures (and of course, Nate and Scott and yourself and others have created pages in Creature Shop Actors whenever we find a connectio to someone we think is cool). It might make more sense to bring it up as an adjunct to the conversation at Category talk:Celebrities, defining and narrowing our scope, as far as that particular issue goes (rather than mixing it up with all the other stuff).Also, Bratz probably shouldn't be in the same category as Lost in Space (which has both digital Creatures and physical ones and apparently some work on the space suits even) and Loch Ness (where the creature was a mixture of both), especially since right now we don't even have any real idea what the heck Bratz is or what the Shop did if anything (since the only online evidence for it is IMDb, unless it was listed in an old version of the Creature Shop, which is possible, and Julianne Buescher's page, which seems to put it more in a kind of outsourced lessrelevant Sid/Frances category if so, and the DVD seems to be out of print now anyway). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:40, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yup, so this is the kind of thing that I think we should figure out. We've had this kind of conversation before -- like when we came up with the Creature Shop Productions list -- and it always leads to good decisions. I agree, I've made Creature Shop actors pages, and some of my favorites (like John Barrowman) might not end up making the cut. But it's worth looking at this stuff and figuring it out. -- Danny (talk) 05:02, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives